


Forever

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty lifetimes, Yinsen had said. Still tony Stark lived. Alone, family gone. He realised he'd come full circle; back to having nothing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

The day she died, she promised she’d wait for him in heaven. She promised she’d sit on her cloud, looking down on him until he showed up, and she promised not to date any angles while she waited.

His laughter was the last sound she heard.

He figured it wouldn’t be long before he saw her again, they were both nearing ninety anyway, but it seemed the reactor had other ideas. For thirty years, he kept her waiting. Rhodey left him, even his own children and Grandchildren left him. he aged but always remained young and healthy.

Fifty lifetimes, Yinsen had said. Still tony Stark lived. Alone, family gone. He realised he’d come full circle; back to having nothing again. After nearly a century and a half, he reached his limit. He was found lying peacefully on his bed, her wedding ring in one hand, reactor in the other. 

He’d left her waiting long enough.


End file.
